


TWD A-Z Kink List

by team_free_daryl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_free_daryl/pseuds/team_free_daryl
Summary: She may help Rick run Alexandria but in the bedroom she holds no control, she gives it all up as her age digresses.





	TWD A-Z Kink List

**Author's Note:**

> This is A in my TWD A-Z kink list.

With a heavy sigh you stare at the stack of papers you have to go through. They're all plans to make Alexandria better, and you were working alongside Rick to bring them to life. The work was stressful when it build up and right now you were ready to explode. After a few more papers from the stack you drop your pencil and push off the table.   
Slowly you trudge over to Rick were he is sat with his own stack of papers. A pout was evident on your face when you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. Promptly after he drops his pencil to return your embrace.  
"What's the matter princess," he asks lowly causing something to still awake within you.  
"This work is just really stressing me out," you whine pushing yourself closer to him so your head can rest on his shoulder.   
He just stares at her for a while fighting with his daddy side before he finally makes a decision, "go home and relax then, I'll handle this princess."   
"I still have four papers left, " you attempt to argue as you put away.   
"I said go relax I didn't ask about the papers," he says sternly causing your thighs to subconsciously clench.   
He kisses you softly and with a whispered, "I'll see you later," you were gone  
The rest of Rick's day was spent worrying about whether or not his girl was okay at home. Rick eventually gave up on attempting to concentrate on his work, he tucks the pages away before making his way home to you. Walking in he is greeted by the sight of you curled up on the couch. Smiling to himself he toed off his boots and made his way to where you were on the couch. His smile only widens when he is able to fully take your appearance in.  
You were snuggled up with the stuffie he found you, your body covered in a purple babydoll no. Rick doesn't hesitate to sink into the other end of the couch. The moment he's settles you wrap yourself around him and settle into his lap. After a few minutes the innocent cuddling turns into something more when you can't help but begin to grind on his lap.  
Rick stopped her promptly by holding her firmly in place, "no."  
"But daddy we both need to relax," you argue as our attempt to circle your hips.   
"We should rest," he argues causing you to pull off him pouting.   
"Hey, come back here princess," he protests pulling you back to his lap.   
The next few minutes of you continually pulling away and pouting Rick gives up and pushes you back against the couch. You smile believing that you won and go for his belt more than ready for him to fuck you.   
Pulling away instantly he tsks you and says, "you've been a bad girl. Pouting just so you can get your way. Your not getting my dick, you should be happy I don't give you a spanking."  
You're unable to do anything but whimper as he tugs you to the end of the couch and removes your panties before pulling you to the end of the couch. With your legs spread Rick blows a gust of air on your wet core. Slowly he traces your folds with a finger before plunging it into your hole slowly. Letting you beg for a few minutes he removes his finger only to replace it with his tongue.   
Building you up slowly he watches as you become a withering mess before him as he sinks two fingers back into you. A few minutes later you let out a wanton moan signifying that you're close causing him to wrap his lips around your clit sucking it into his mouth and finishing off with a scream of his name.


End file.
